LA MORSURE DU LYCANTHROPE
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Remus avait toujours vécu dans de sombres conditions dues à sa double nature. Une vie pourtant recouverte d'amour familiale qui l'avait à son insu enfermée dans une prison de solitude. N'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur ? à une vie normal faite de jeux et de bêtises ? Ce qu'il allait découvrir à Poudlard allait dépasser son entendement.
1. PROLOGUE

HEY ! Voici ma nouvelle fic une HP ! Je mets en scène mon personnage préféré : Remus Lupin.

Donc je clarifie ce sera une Remus/Lucius. Donnez moi vos avis :) Ce prologue est un peu court car il introduit l'histoire mais les prochains chapitres seront plus long aussi !

Bonne Lecture !

TITRE : LA MORSURE DU LYCANTHROPE.

PROLOGUE : UNE RENCONTRE SOUS LA LUNE

La nuit était froide. La buée s'échappait des bouches et les gens se frottaient les mains dans l'espoir de chaleur bienvenue, d'autres encore se tenaient les mains dans cette ambiance propice à l'approche de Noël. Les boutiques magiques étaient décorées gaiement de rouge et de vert en passant par l'or et l'argent. Les étals de nourritures donnaient à l'air ambiant l'odeur de mets sucrés et réconfortants. Tout ceci sentait l'amour et la joie.

Des preuves d'amour que le Monde s'évertuait à lui lancer en pleine figure depuis ce jour maudit. Lui n'y avait pas droit. Le bonheur lui était interdit. La solitude était son lot quotidien, la peine et la douleur aussi. Sans parler de sa malédiction. Sa peine. Il se rappelait à peine ce jour où le maléfique Greyback avait tenter de le tuer pour se venger de son père. Avec le recul, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré mourir car ses parents étaient intervenus à temps … mais à la fois trop tard. Oui, leur cher fils était vivant mais maudit car Greyback, célèbre loup garou l'avait mordu et par cela même lui avait transmis sa maladie faisant de lui l'une des créatures les plus craintes : un loup garou. De sa jeunesse, il ne gardait pas une grande joie, obligeant ses parents à déménager régulièrement pour cacher sa nature véritable aux yeux des autres. Il était seul d'autant qu'en grandissant il gagnait en puissance sous ses deux formes.

C'est l'esprit soumis aux pensées morbides et sinistres que le grand sorcier qu'était Remus Lupin déambulait seul dans les rues sorcières commerçantes. Il voulait se sentir seul. Pas seul comme quand on s'isole dans un endroit sans personne et sans bruit pour faire pénitence. Non. Il voulait marcher au milieu de la foule pour sentir à quel point il était seul, sentir que tout son entourage disparaissait pour ne laisser que lui.

Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas le croiser lui. Pas ici dans cette rue populaire pour faire ses courses de Noël. Il était accompagné de sa famille : de son épouse la belle et resplendissante Narcissa qui depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait gagné en beauté. Mais ce qui lui broya le cœur se fut son fils. Draco Malfoy un petit sosie miniature qui avait hérité de la beauté de ses parents, mais ce qui frappa Remus de plein fouet, ce fut l'héritage qu'il reçut de son père : des cheveux blonds presque blanc et des yeux aciers à l'attirance magnétique. Tous deux étaient accompagnés de patriarche : Lucius Malfoy.

Il avait conservé sa stature dû à son rang. Il regardait les gens de haut de façon presque hautaine, vêtu d'une cape luxueuse verte cousue de files d'argent le tout rehaussé par cette infecte canne serpent où il camouflait sa baguette. Pour Remus cette canne était le plus mauvais choix de cet homme mais bon, que pouvait-il y faire. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait rien faire mais il savait que tout cela, tout ce luxe et toute cette froideur était une façade.

Remus Lupin avait certes eu une enfance malheureuse mais sa vie aussi misérable soit elle avait connu une source de lumière, une flamme que le lycanthrope conservait au plus profond de son cœur. S'y abreuvant comme un assoiffé s'attachait à une oasis, lui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à ses souvenirs, à la meilleure période de toute sa vie : Poudlard.

Il y avait appris le sens du mot « amitié », celui de « vie » mais aussi celui d'« amour ». Il avait pour la première fois vécu, croquant la vie à pleine dent. Tout avait commencé quand le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était venu chez lui à ses onze ans. Ses parents l'éduquaient eux-mêmes refusant qu'il côtoie les autres enfants pour leur sécurité et surtout la sienne. Pour ne pas être exclu, montré du doigt. Lui infligeant une autre forme de solitude tout aussi ravageant. Transformant l'enfant gaie et plein de vie en une ombre de peine et de tristesse. Dumbledore apparut alors comme son sauveur. Le premier d'une longue liste mais le plus important surement. Il avait convaincu ses parents de le laisser aller à Poudlard pour y faire ses études, sa condition de loup garou s'entravant en rien sa légitimité à sa place d'élève dans son établissement. Avec à la clef : un passage souterrain reliant l'école à une maison de Pré-au-Lard pour que Remus puis accomplir bon gré mal gré ses transformations mensuelles. Il avait passé un après-midi entier à discuter avec le petit Remus à manger et jouer aux bulles baveuses. Une bouffée d'air frais accueillit par un enfant desséché de la vie.

Là commença la plus belle partie de son existence. Dans cette rue bruyante et pleine de monde, le regard ambré de Remus Lupin croisa celui métallique de Lucius Malfoy. Une vague de souvenir l'envahit et il ne les stoppa pas. Au fur et à mesure que la famille Malfoy s'approchait, Remus se laissa emporter par les méandres de la mémoire et se laissa bercer par le bonheur de sa vie passer.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**TITRE : LA MORSURE DU LYCANTHROPE**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LE DEBUT D'UNE VIE NOUVELLE**

 **Bonjour :) j'ai enfin décidé de continuer cette fic avec ferme intention de la finir cette été ! je vous remercie de continuer votre lecture et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Bisous !**

Remus se trouvait emporté par un tourbillon d'émotion. Il se retrouvait là sur le quai 9 ¾ au beau milieu d'une foule lui qui avait d'ordinaire interdiction de s'y trouver. Sa respiration était saccadée tandis que sa mère le serrait contre son ventre comme pour le protéger. Son père regardait cette masse grouillante et l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Ce dernier s'agenouilla près du petit garçon au visage maladif. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et tenta de réajuster son pull un peu trop grand pour lui.

« - Alors mon Grand, prêt pour le départ ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais ses parents ne l'avaient quitté et jamais il n'avait pensé les quitter de lui-même. Le mois dernier, lorsque le grand Dumbledore lui avait rendu ses espoirs d'une vie plus ou moins normale, il avait ressenti une excitation certaine à l'idée de mener sa vie propre dans ce château. Mais le jour J sur ce quai, il était pour ainsi dire mortifié.

« - Pa', et si je blesse un autre élève ? et s'il découvre ma … mon autre moi ? couina Remus.

\- Et si la terre s'arrêtait de tourner ? Répondit gentiment son père. Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Tu te souviens, c'est ton directeur qui va s'occuper de tout cela. Tu as le droit à une vie normal et tu vas la vivre en commençant par étudier ! »

Son père avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer. Remus se tourna vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras frêles. Il crut mourir sous l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui ne souhaitait pas se séparer de son enfant. Quand elle le lâcha, il lui sourit mais ses lèvres tremblaient inconsciemment.

« - Remus, mon petit, tu me promets de bien te nourrir ? Regarde le Chéri, il n'a que la peau sur les os et …

\- Hey … commença son époux. Tu parles de notre fils ! Il s'en sortira parfaitement, il est intelligent et je t'assure qu'il saura manger ! continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus qui recommença à sourire. »

Cette dernière non moins rassurée fit pourtant comme si elle l'était et ébouriffa les fins cheveux châtains de son fils en lui embrassant la joue.

La sirène du train retentit une première fois. Remus se retourna vivement, tout d'abord surpris du bruit puis excité à l'idée de partir. Sa mère lui réajusta une dernière fois ses vêtement avant de lui tendre un journal.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul mon chéri alors je pensé que tu aimerais écrire ce que tu fais de tes journées pour nous le faire lire plus tard ou juste pour savoir où tu en es … Quand j'avais ton âge, je le faisais beaucoup.

\- Si tu veux je pourrais te les montrer, renchérit son père. Ils encombrent le grenier ! Mais en attendant, il va falloir que tu décolles sinon tu vas rater ton train ! »

Après avoir dit une dernière fois au revoir à ses parents, Remus monta dans le train sous le regard rougit de sa mère et le sourire fier de son père. Il les salua d'une des fenêtres du couloir, sentant lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux puis le train amorça son chemin enveloppant la masse de parent d'une fumée blanche et durant plusieurs minutes il contempla les paysages londoniens défilés devant ses yeux ambre et il sentit monter en lui comme un souffle d'aventure.

Il attrapa son cartable en cuir gratté que son père lui avait acheté pour l'occasion. Sa famille n'était pas fortunée mais ses parents avaient tenu à ce qu'il ait ce que les autres avaient à savoir des affaires neuves rien qu'à lui. Il passa sa main sur le cuir qui lui rappelait son père qui avait la même mais en plus foncé. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna il se fit percuté par un petit garçon grassouillet et visiblement empoté qui s'excusa plusieurs fois avant de couiner de peur en voyant trois autres garçons arrivés derrière lui. Remus s'interposa en aidant le jeune garçon à ramasser ses affaires.

« - Bah alors Porcinet, on s'est trouvé un compagnon de jeu ? clama l'un des garçons visiblement plus âgés. »

La pauvre victime commença à claquer des dents en expliquant que Remus n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire mais un autre du groupe en décida autrement en poussant l'épaule de Remus d'un coup sec. Remus en avait plus qu'assez qu'on le considère comme un enfant sans défense, il s'interposa de nouveau en bombant le torse.

Les trois garçons ricanèrent en voyant le spectacle qu'affichait Remus, lui qui malgré son corps frêle se mettait entre des élèves plus âgés et leur proie. Bien mal leur en prit car quand l'un d'eux retenta de pousser Remus, ce dernier répliqua en le poussant contre un mur. Ce faisant le garçon vola deux mètres plus loin et la peur envahit les traits du groupe turbulent qui prit la fuite.

Remus regarda ses mains qui tremblaient, il l'avait refait et dans le train en plus ! Il se tourna vers le garçon grassouillet, persuadé qu'il lirait de la peur dans ses yeux pourtant il en fut tout autrement. Ce dernier le regardait des étoiles plein les mirettes.

« - Comment tu as fait ? C'était très impressionnant ! Je m'appelle Peter, Peter Pettigrow ! J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison ! éclata le dénommé Peter.

\- Remus, Remus Lupin. Répondit le jeune homme un peu déstabilisé. On devrait peut-être trouver un compartiment ? »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, Peter le tira par la manche et ils partirent en quête d'un compartiment plus ou moins vide. Mais dans ce merveilleux et immense train ils n'en trouvèrent qu'un ou deux jeunes garçons jouaient aux bulles baveuses. Remus entra le premier.

« - Excusez-nous mais tous les autres compartiments sont pleins. Pouvons-nous venir avec vous ? demanda Remus timidement, impressionné par les deux jeunes gens.

\- Bien sûre ! lui répondit l'un deux portant des lunettes rondes. »

Remus entra véritablement et s'assit à côté du jeune homme à lunette tandis que Peter se mit à côté de l'autre qui avait des cheveux bruns et longs. Ils continuèrent de jouer avec deux spectateurs. Puis lorsque le garçon à lunette ratât un coup, Remus intervint.

« - Tu aurais dû viser un peu plus à droite et un peu moins fort. »

Remus se figea suite à sa remarque. En effet les trois garçons le regardaient impressionnés.

« - Mais c'est qu'il est doué ! s'exclama le deuxième garçon. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Sirius Black et lui c'est James Potter.

\- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et mon ami s'appelle Peter Pettigrow ».

Peter leur fit un signe de tête et ils finirent ensemble leurs voyages jusqu'à Poudlard. Tantôt jouant aux bulles baveuses où Remus battait tout le monde à plat de couture, tantôt mangeant des sucreries que James avait acheté aux chariots ambulants.

La salle était gigantesque ! Le plafond magique reflétait un ciel nocturne recouvert d'une nappe étoilée. Pour finir ce tableau si bucolique, une vague de bougies flottait çà et là. Les répartitions avaient eu lieu et Remus avait rejoint la maison Griffondor comme ses parents et surtout comme ses nouveaux amis : Peter, Sirius et James. Il était heureux et la joie qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'alors était immense. Pourtant tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme sur des roulettes car avant de pénétrer la Grande Salle, lui et plusieurs autres enfants né-moldu par exemple avaient reçu des commentaires peu gracieux de la part de certains éléments. Notamment une jeune fille brune au teint extrêmement pâle du nom de Bellatrix Black toujours accompagnée de sa sœur Narcissa Black. Sirius leur avait alors raconté qu'il s'agissait de ses cousines et qu'elles le considéraient comme un traitre à son sang. Toutefois il ne s'étala pas sur le sujet. Sirius leur parla également du « fiancé » de Narissa, le noble Lucius Malfoy. Il venait d'après lui d'une des familles les plus nobles de grande Bretagne et du monde magique. D'où l'union tant désiré des Black et des Malfoy que les parents voyaient en Narcissa et Lucius. Après leur avoir parlé d'autres familles plus ou moins sinistrement connus, le moment des répartitions était venu.

Divisant les élèves entres les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Après le festin qui eut lieu en guise de dîner, les préfets dirigèrent les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tous sauf Remus car à la fin de ce fastueux dîner, Dumbledore vînt le chercher.

« - Remus, nous devons parler … de choses et d'autres. (Il se tourna vers ses quatre amis) Il vous rejoindra dans un moment, vous pouvez rejoindre votre préfet, sans bifurcation … »

Remus suivit le grand sorcier jusque dans son bureau. La pièce était circulaire et les murs étaient chargés des portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Dumbledore lui proposa de s'assoir et lui tendis une coupe pleine de Magique Réglisse. Remus préféra rester debout mais accepta de prendre quelques bonbons du bout des doigts car ceux-là n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs douceurs. Il passait d'un portrait à un autre, jusqu'au moment où le directeur qui l'observait depuis le début lui posa une question.

« - Alors, comment s'est passé ton arrivé ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

\- Très bien Monsieur. J'ai rencontré quatre élèves qui semble m'apprécier et je pense que je réussirais à cacher ma nature. Mais … la pleine lune approche Monsieur … et j'ai peur …

\- Je le sais Remus, viens. Voici une carte de Poudlard. Je te la donne pour que tu retrouves le chemins seul mais vois-tu ce couloir ? Il s'y trouve un portrait représentant une jeune femme portant une robe bleue. Il se nomme tout simplement Blue Belle. Ce portrait te donnera accès au souterrain dont je t'ai parlé. Le mot de passe est MorteLune. Tu as compris ? »

Remus acquiesça en avalant un bonbon mais faillit s'étrangler avec. Dumbledore ricana joyeusement et donna congé au jeune garçon. Remus sortit du bureau et parcouru les couloirs à l'aide de la carte que lui avait donné le vieil homme. Il admira les portraits qui défilaient sur les murs du vieux château et se prit à penser que le nombre de marches devaient être effroyablement élevé. Il réfléchit à toutes ses choses absurdes qui faisaient des choses ce qu'elles sont quand il arriva devant l'immense de la Grosse Dame.

« - Mot de Passe … demanda-t-elle de sa voix de cantatrice.

\- Cœur Vaillant. »

Dans un grincement sourd, le portrait pivota laissant apparaitre un petit couloir de pierre. Il s'y engouffra et il fut émerveillé par la salle commune qui regroupait plusieurs canapés et tables ainsi que des bibliothèques et une cheminé. Les murs drapés de rouge et d'or donnaient un ton des plus chaleureux. Ebahi, Remus s'avança jusqu'à ce fameux canapé devant la cheminé et s'y assis. Les flammes éclairaient faiblement la pièce tout en la chauffant et Remus s'y trouvait absolument bien. Tant et tellement que le sommeil le gagna petit à petit et qu'il abandonna l'idée de monter au dortoir.

Voilà … Encore une fois, la pleine lune approchait. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il subissait ses transformations dans cette immense cabane poussiéreuse. Il opérait toujours la même opération chaque mois : il prévenait James, Serius et Peter que sa mère était malade et qu'il devait la voir. Pour se faire, il devait être emmené par Dumbledore en personne. Mais chaque soir, au lieu de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, il empruntait ce chemin, trouvait le tableau et retrouvait sa tanière. A plusieurs reprises, ses amis avaient insisté pour l'accompagner mais à chaque fois, il refusait poliment. Il se rendait d'ailleurs bien compte qu'ils se doutaient de quelques choses. Et ils le lui firent remarquer.

Cette matinée-là, les Gryffondor devait avoir cour d'Histoire de la Magie avec les Serpentard. Bien que ces deux maisons ne puissent pas s'entendre, il était convenu que pour améliorer leur relation, leurs cours seraient le plus possible en commun.

Remus adorait apprendre, que la matière soit théorique ou pratique à l'instar de James et Sirius qui eux préférait les cours pratiques. Inutile de préciser vers quel sentiment se tournait l'histoire de la magie pour eux. James dormait littéralement sur sa table, Sirius passait les deux heures à crayonner et dessiner dans les marges de son parchemin. Peter et Remus, quant à eux, prenait leur cours très aux sérieux et les notaient méticuleusement. D'autant que Remus avait une écriture très gracieuse et très appliquée, cela permettait donc aux deux autres zouaves de recopier le cours sans problème.

Cela ne gênait nullement Remus, toutefois il les sermonnait très régulièrement. Ce jour-là correspondait à une nuit de pleine lune. Il avait chaud et sa peau le picotait par endroit comme si la bête qui dormait en lui voulait sortir mais il garda son self contrôle comme à chaque fois. A la fin du cours, il sortit rapidement car il mourait d'envie d'asperger son visage d'eau. Mais il ne vit pas le jeune homme avant de le percuter de plein fouet. Tous deux lâchèrent leurs affaires qui se mélangèrent.

« - Je suis désolé … glapit Remus concient de son inattention.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère d'un sang-mêlé … railla une jeune fille aux cheveux bicolores qui accompagnait le jeune homme. Comment vas-tu Lucius, il ne t'a pas touché n'est-ce pas ? »

Ledit « Lucius » releva la tête après avoir ramasser ses affaires. Remus l'avait déjà vu. Il était très beau pour son âge, les traits de son visage étaient réguliers et ses cheveux lui tombaient aux épaules tout en étant aussi blond que ceux de la jeune sorcière.

« - Tout va bien Narcissa et allons-nous-en. L'air est souillé par ici, trop de sang mêlé. Répondit-il en regardant la foule d'élève d'un air dédaigneux. »

Ils s'en allèrent donc laissant un Remus touché. Non pas par leur air hautain, mais par le terme de « sang-mélé ». Il savait que cela mettait l'accent sur sa mère moldue mais cela lui rappelait surtout sa condition cachée. Il ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes puis après avoir récupérer ses affaires, il courut à travers les couloirs pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il n'y trouva personne et put pleurer de tout son soûl. Il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer.

« - Remus ! Pourquoi tu es parti en courant ? demanda James.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Lucius ? couina Peter visiblement inquiet.

\- Parce que tu sais, il ne faut vraiment pas donner de l'importance à ce que peut penser un Malfoy ! renchérit Sirius. »

Remus arrêta de sangloter et attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir. Ses amis étaient vraiment en or.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, mentit-il. Je me moque royalement de ce que peut faire, dire ou penser Malfoy.

\- Bah alors … pourquoi tu pleurais ? demanda Peter en lui tendant son mouchoir.

\- C'est juste que … ma mère est encore malade, je vous en ai parler. Ce soir, je vais à nouveau lui rendre visite. »

Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard en coin signifiant bien qu'ils ne croyait plus un traître mot de ce piètre mensonge. Mais ils n'en dire pas plus et tous quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre la bibliothèque afin d'amorcer leur devoir. Ils leur restaient deux heures avant le dîner et d'après Remus, c'était le timing idéal pour travailler « tant que c'était encore frais dans la tête ». Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, l'ensemble des tables semblaient être occupées par des élèves plus âgés. Dès qu'ils s'approchaient on leur lançait des « dégagez les minus … » et toutes sortes de galanteries surtout de la part des serpentard. Mais miraculeusement, une table vide leur tendit les bras derrière une étagère. Ils sautèrent sur l'occasion et investirent ce coin.

Les quatre chenapans travaillaient depuis environ une heure quand une conversation des plus intéressante alerta l'ouïe de Sirius.

 _« - Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui se dit à Près au Lard …_

\- _Fait pas ta Scrout, annonce !_

\- _Figurez-vous que cet après midi, je suis allé au village et la plupart des habitants sont persuadés d'avoir entendu des hurlements dans la cabane hurlante !_

\- _Tu ne nous apprends rien de nouveau là … à ton avis, pourquoi on la nomme « hurlante »._

\- _Ce n'est pas le plus intéressant ! ça n'arrive qu'une fois par mois et devine ce qu'il n'y a qu'une fois par mois ?_

\- _…_

\- _On ne dirait pas que tu es une Serdaigle ! La pleine Lune ! Apparemment un loup garou aurait investi la Cabane Hurlante ! »_

Sirius trouva cela dès plus intéressant mais visiblement il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir entendu. Remus qui se trouvait beaucoup plus loin dans une allée de livre semblait suivre la conversation hors personne ne pouvait entendre d'aussi loin. Sirius était peut-être un chercheur d'embrouilles pourtant il n'était pas idiot et là … il comprit … mais ne dit rien.

Quand le moment du dîner sonna, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et croisèrent un groupe d'étudiant de 4eme année avec un chat noir. Quand Remus s'approcha, ce dernier se mit à feuler et à vouloir griffer le châtain. James et Peter envoyèrent des gentillesses aux filles, leur disant de mieux éduquer leur animal mais Sirius riait sous cape.

Devant leurs assiettes, tous mangèrent à leur faim sauf Remus qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs où Dumbledore lui fit un soupir compréhensif. Le seul dans la confidence.

Puis ce fut le moment. Le moment où Remus quittait ses amis pour rejoindre le directeur. Il ne les reverrait que dans deux jours et pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Sirius avait demandé à James et Peter de le rejoindre dans la salle commune. Il leur raconta ce qu'il pensait et leur réaction furent plus ou moins mitigées.

« -Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous l'aurait dit ? dit Peter peu convaincu. Il ne pas être ce que tu dis, il est si … si lui. Enfin c'est absurde !

\- Mais réfléchit enfin ! siffla Sirius. La première fois que tu l'as rencontré il a fait valser un gars plus vieux que lui et qui fait au moins cinq fois son poids. Tu la toi-même dit ! Il est absent une fois par mois et il est toujours blessé d'une quelconque façon. Sans oublier que les animaux le craignent et essaie de le griffer ou de le mordre. Et ils ne se défendent que quand ils se sentent agresser. Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi, ça saute sous le sens ! »

Peter se tut. Oui bien sûr que c'était évident mais c'était si … incroyable ! Un seul n'avait pas donné son avis.

« - Et toi James ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Peter »

Le jeune brun se tourna vers eux le regard pétillant.

« - je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui nous permettrait de le découvrir … ».

Il sortit de sous son pull un baluchon qu'il déplia. Sa couleur était particulière. Tantôt noir, tantôt verte …

« - Tu n'as rien de mieux qu'un drap ? demanda un Sirius septique.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle drap Môsieur ! C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! Je l'ai prise dans les affaires de mon père avant de venir à l'école. »

Quand il le mit sur ses épaules en plein milieu de la salle commune, son corps disparut et seul sa mine réjouis flottait au-dessus du sol.

« - Alors ? Qui est avec moi ? demanda-t-il triomphant. »


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Bonjour ! voici le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !**

Le jeune Lupin rejoignit le professeur Dumbledore devant son bureau. La nuit avait plongé le château dans une obscurité que Remus n'arrivait pas à considérer comme autre chose qu'inquiétante, surtout avant une de ses transformations. Il était donc là, au milieu du couloir devant cette statue de Phoenix au regard de pierre. Le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas encore descendu et ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, Remus devait patienter là espérant ne rencontrer personne dans son état de stress. Il s'accroupi épuisé sur la première marche de l'escalier (la seule visible en vérité) et posa sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser sur la statue. Il sentait les picotements s'intensifier dans tout son corps. Une colère sourde hurlait au fond de lui pour déchirer sa peau et se fondre dans la nuit. Plus il se transformait et moins sa moitié obscure devenait contrôlable … c'est à ce constat que le jeune lycanthrope fut interrompu. Grâce à ses sens plus développés, parmi les centaines de respiration qu'il percevait, il entendit au loin des bruits de pas qui se déplaçait dans sa direction. « _Et merde …_ » pensa-t-il. Trop las pour se déplacer et se cacher, il préféra attendre là. De toute façon, il avait un motif à sa présence dans ce lieu et chaque professeur avait été mis au courant pour sa « pauvre » mère. Mais comme la chance avait tendance à lui tourner le dos, ce n'est pas sur un professeur qu'il tomba, ni sur le préfet de sa maison. Ce fut sur le préfet des Serpentard. Il apparut au coin du couloir de sa démarche calme et assurée. Les mains dans le dos, son regard scrutait l'obscurité. S'il avait voulu, Remus aurait pu faire corps avec l'ombre et comme lui permettait ses capacités de prédateurs, se camoufler. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Les pas se stoppèrent près de lui et une voix traînante se fit entendre.

« - Remus Lupin. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur vous … dit simplement Lucius. »

Remus ne répondit pas et continua de fermer les yeux. Cela atténuait son mal de tête.

« - Que faites-vous en dehors de votre dortoir ? demanda un Lucius agacé que l'on ne fasse pas attention à sa présence.

Remus savait peu de chose de lui à part qu'il était plus âgé d'un ou deux ans et qu'il détestait tout ce qui n'était pas pur. Comme lui. Il leva la tête et regarda le jeune Serpentard dans les yeux. Il fut étonné de la nuance de bleu qu'ils avaient, d'autant qu'avec sa vue aiguisée, rien n'avait de secret pour lui. Son visage anguleux et dur était pâle. Des lèvres charnues et roses recouvraient des dents d'un ivoire parfait. Pour finir, un miroir de cheveux platines entourait le tout, paragraphant ce chef-d'œuvre. Une belle gueule sur un corps svelte et juvénile, le tout enveloppé dans un costume noir probablement sur mesure. Il semblait de ce fait plus vieux que son âge.

« - J'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur Dumbledore. Dit Remus.

\- Puis-je savoir quel motif exige que cela se fasse la nuit ? claqua Lucius cinglant. »

Remus se leva doucement pour se placer devant son aîné. Malgré sa corpulence plus menue, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait pris en muscle et en assurance. Il se planta devant lui et le fixa de ses yeux ambrés.

« - Même si vous êtes préfet, rien ne m'oblige à vous dire le pourquoi de mon rendez-vous.

\- Sale petit ... dit Lucius en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le cou de son cadet. »

Soudain la statue tourna faisant apparaitre un escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur Dumbledore en descendit calmement et s'arrêta devant les deux jeunes gens. Sa cape bleue recouverte de symboles astrologiques argentés brillait à la faible lueur des torches. Il les regarda avec malice et les interrogea du regard en touchant sa barbe.

« - Professeur … commença Lucius en camouflant sa baguette.

\- Lucius Malfoy m'a trouvé mal dans le couloir. Tout en faisant son travail de préfet, il a proposé d'attendre avec moi. Le coupa Remus. »

Albus rigola intérieurement. « _Sacré Gryffondor !_ » pensait-il. Lucius le regardait étonné mais ne dit rien de plus. Il hocha la tête en direction du directeur.

« - Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Monsieur. Je dois encore finir ma ronde.

\- Mais faites, je vous en prie. Répondit Albus en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Le Serpentard s'éloigna et disparut au bout du couloir. Remus souffla, la fatigue et la douleur apparurent simultanément sur le visage pâle du jeune homme, inquiétant davantage le vieil homme.

« - Allons-y mon garçon. Le temps presse. »

Il le conduisit devant le fameux tableau. La jeune femme les regardait calmement et un sourire franc apparut sur son visage à l'approche des visiteurs. Elle se leva et fit une révérence.

« - Monsieur le Directeur. Dit-elle. »

Albus la salua et poussa doucement le jeune homme.

« - Bonjour Remus ! lui dit-elle gaiement. »

Il lui sourit et donna le mot de passe. Elle ouvrit le passage et il disparut dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Alors que la porte se refermait sur lui, Albus eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la chemise rouge se tordre au niveau des épaules. Malgré lui, il eut de la peine car il savait ce qu'allait endurer son élève et cela, il ne le souhaitait à personne. Il remonta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et partit en direction de la cuisine. Oui, un bon thé au citron devrait lui faire du bien …

Le directeur s'éloigna du tableau. C'est le moment que choisit James pour ôter la cape d'invisibilité. Sirius inspira un grand bol d'air.

« - Mais c'est une horreur ta cape ! On étouffe là-dessous ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Normalement, elle est faite pour une ou deux personnes. Dit James.

\- Ça se voit !

\- Où est-il parti ? couina Peter.

\- Il est passé derrière le tableau. Celui de la fille en bleu. Répondit James.

\- Et comme on n'a pas le mot de passe, impossible de passer ! souffla Sirius. »

James replia calmement la cape avant de sortir victorieusement un petit calpin de cuir noir.

« - Figurez-vous que j'ai le sommeil léger … commença-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère, clama Sirius, tu ronfles comme dragon !

\- Bref. Dit James en fixant Sirius lui intimant de se taire. Je me réveille souvent parce que mon lit est à coté de celui de Remus et il parle en dormant. La plupart du temps, c'est incompréhensible mais parfois j'arrive à comprendre des bribes.

\- Tu l'écoutes quand il dort et tu prends des notes ? rigola Sirius.

Mais tu as au moins dix pages de notes ! ça va nous prendre au moins toute la nuit ! couina Peter. »

Devant le comportement négatif de l'un et moqueur de l'autre, James s'avança devant le tableau de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda curieuse. Qui était-il et pourquoi le directeur ne lui avait pas dit que d'autres élèves devaient emprunter son passage.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle. Dit James en inclinant la tête. »

Elle lui répondit par une petite courbette.

« - Mes amis et moi devons passer pour rejoindre Remus.

\- Avez-vous le mot de passe ? »

Ses deux amis rigolèrent dans son dos. _Ne fais pas attention à eux James …_ se répétait-il. Il se saisit de son carnet et commença à chercher un mot qui pourrait être potentiellement un mot de passe. Après cinq essais qui furent des échecs, James commença à s'impatienter. Même Sirius et Peter s'étaient calmé car s'il ne réussissait pas à passer, Dumbledore serait averti et ils auraient de sérieux ennuis. Même si la jeune femme ne connaissait pas leurs noms, trois garçons dans l'entourage de Remus qui était pour l'un grassouillet, pour un autre à lunette et le troisième aux cheveux longs … Même un crakmol devinerait !

« - Alors jeune homme ? si tu ne me le donne pas, je vais devoir prévenir le directeur. »

Soudain dans l'une des pages, il aperçut un gribouillage.

« - Mortelune ».

Le tableau pivota enfin. Sirius et Peter regardèrent leur ami avec fierté. Ils le rejoignirent sans oublier la cape et disparurent dans l'obscurité du couloir lorsque le tableau se referma. Ils marchèrent pour ainsi dire à tâtons s'écrasant mutuellement les pieds.

« - N'empêche que ça ne va plaire à Remus quand il va savoir que tu prends en note ce qu'il dit la nuit. Dit Sirius.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas besoin de le savoir ! et je te rappelle qu'on ne serait jamais rentré si je ne l'avais pas fait ! »

Ils se turent face à la porte en bois qui apparut devant eux. Elle était dans un sale état poussiéreux. Des marques de griffes avaient abîmé la poignée. Cette vision fit frissonner Peter qui se cacha derrière Sirius. Quand James saisit la poignée, elle se bloqua. La porte était fermée à clef.

« - Merde … murmura James. Comment on va faire ? si on rentre maintenant, on risque de tomber sur un préfet.

\- Et le sort qu'on a appris avec Flitwick la semaine dernière, c'était quoi déjà … Almara ? Alomoru ? et d'ailleurs pourquoi on n'a pas utilisé de Lumos pour venir ? renchérit Sirius.

\- Alohomra ! s'exclama James »

Il avait parlé un peu plus fort. S'en suivit un énorme raffut au-dessus d'eux.

« - Les gars, et si on rentrait finalement ? Couina Peter en feignant de reculer.

\- Ah non Peter ! Prends un peu sur toi ! Je te rappelle que Remus est là-dedans ! souffla James ».

James se retourna sur la porte et lança le sortilège, une fois, deux fois, trois fois ... Jusqu'à ce que Sirius pousse le jeune homme à lunette et lance le sort. Il y eut un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit. Doucement, ils poussèrent le panneau de bois et pénétrèrent dans l'immense demeure poussiéreuse. Le parquet craquait sèchement sous leurs pas.

« - il doit être à l'étage … murmura Peter en pointant du doigt l'escalier qui menaçait de se rompre à tout moment. »

Tout trois se mirent en tête de le gravir sans faire de bruit. Peine perdu, tout Pré-au-lard avait dû entendre le bouquant. Et visiblement, Remus aussi.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Hurla Remus. »

Ses trois se figèrent. Ce cri avait été terrifiant. Remus souffrait. Ni une ni deux, ils accoururent dans la pièce à l'étage, celle la même où se trouvait le jeune garçon. Il était à genoux au sol et se tordait de douleur. La transformation était en cours sous les rayons du clair de lune. Sa peau s'étirait et l'on pouvait voir ses os se modifier. Des poils marron clair commençaient à recouvrir sa peau et ses dents s'allongèrent. Mais ce qui fit trembler ses trois amis ce fut sans conteste son regard. La couleur ambrée s'était amplifiée et la pupille se dilatait progressivement.

Certes, ils avaient deviné la nature du secret de Remus mais s'étaient-ils vraiment rendu compte du risque qu'ils prenaient en venant dans la même demeure qu'un lycanthrope.

« - Nooooon, qu'est-ceee que vous faiteees là ! geignit Remus. Partez ! »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Il se transforma en Loup-Garou. Le silence s'installa. Remus se blottit dans un coin de la pièce en gémissant. Les jeunes garçons regardèrent la créature sans bouger. Peter sorti sa baguette mais Sirius l'abaissa aussi vite.

« - Tu es dingue, n'oubli pas que c'est Remus. ».

Remus tourna le museau dans leur direction. Il avança ses grandes pattes vers le groupe et se planta devant eux.

« - Remus ? tenta James. Tu nous reconnais ? C'est nous ? tes copains … »

Remus approcha son museau du brun. Il remua la truffe et renifla sa main. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami en inclinant la tête.

« - Oui, Remus. C'est ça … ».

Mais Remus eut une réaction inattendue. Son regard changea et il hurla à la mort. Puis il attaqua le petit groupe. Chacun sauta d'un côté évitant que la puissante mâchoire ne se referme sur l'un deux. Peter redescendit l'escalier quatre à quatre avant de passer la porte. James atterit dans le grand lit à baldaquin et Sirius tenta de contourner le grand piano. En vain, Remus fut plus rapide et lui asséna un coup de patte sur le côté gauche, déchirant sa chair. Il fut envoyé dans l'escalier qu'il dévala. James était terrifié. Il était dorénavant seul dans une vieille cabane avec un loup-garou qui voulait le tuer. Réjouissant …

Alors que Remus se rua sur le lit, James se protégea de ses bras et ferma les yeux mais rien ne se produisit.

« - Non, mon garçon ! » hurla un homme.

Le directeur de l'école en personne était là. S'interposant entre le loup-garou et son autre élève. Il lança un sort inoffensif sur Remus qui effraya la créature. Il partit en glapissant à l'étage supérieur. James eut juste le temps de voir son directeur lancer le sort avant de perdre connaissance.

Quand James se réveilla le lendemain à l'infirmerie, Sirius se trouvait dans le lit d'à côté avec l'ensemble du torse bandé. Il lisait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier en mangeant des dragées de Bertie crochus.

« - Sirius … Comment on est arrivé là ?

\- C'est le Directeur qui nous as sorti de là. Apparemment le tableau est quand même allé le prévenir.

\- Et Remus ? Il est resté là-bas. »

C'est le moment que choisit Peter pour apparaître. Il sortait de cours de sortilège et amenait les devoirs à Sirius.

« - James ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

\- Peter ! »

Peter se jeta sur son ami pour lui faire une accolade.

« - Le directeur m'a demandé de vous dire que nous devons aller le voir quand vous sortirez de l'infirmerie ce soir. »

James et Sirius acquiescèrent. Quand Potter regarda plus longuement le bandage dont le centre se teintait un peu de rouge, il se rappela que Sirius avait été sévèrement blessé.

« - Comment ça va ? demanda James.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sens rien. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion contre la douleur. Mais elle m'a dit que j'aurais une belle cicatrice. ».

L'après midi passa ainsi. Ils recassèrent les évènements de la veille jusqu'au moment où ils purent quitter le lieu. Mme Pomfresh demanda cependant à Sirius de repasser tous les matins pour refaire le bandage. Ils étaient l'heure de se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils furent émerveillés par la beauté du lieu. Les tableaux les regardaient et commentaient leurs réactions. Devant la cheminée, Remus attendait dans un grand fauteuil. Il avait exténué et quand il aperçut ses amis, ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Il se jeta sur Sirius.

« - Je-je suis sincèrement désolée … je ne voulais pas ! je te le jure ! je ne sais plus ce je fais … crois-moi ! »

Remus était terrifié. Il s'en voulait énormément et attendait la réaction de son ami. Sirius le saisit par les épaules et l'immobilisa.

« - Remus, arrête ! Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? bien sûre que je ne t'en veux pas ! »

S'en fut trop. Remus fondit en larme accentuant les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Dumbledore entra dans le bureau et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci. Il invita les enfants à prendre un magique-réglisse.

« - Je pense que nous serons unanimes sur le fait que ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière était totalement inconscient. Mais cela vous a donné une leçon. »

Remus se leva et se tourna vers ses trois amis puis vers le directeur.

« - Je suis contient que j'ai été un danger pour l'école, si je dois la quitter, je comprendrais.

\- Non, monsieur le directeur ! si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, c'est moi ! s'écria James.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû suivre Remus. Tous les trois. Dit Sirius. »

Le directeur sourit.

« - Vous avez été suffisamment punis. Dit-il en regardant Sirius. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. »

Ils saluèrent Dumbledore et quittèrent la pièce. Remus s'en voulait toujours mais ses amis ne cessaient de lui répéter d'y penser.

« - Alors tu savais que James t'écoutait parler la nuit ? plaisanta Sirius.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Remus.

\- Je ne le fais que quand tu m'empêche de dormir mais la plupart du temps ç a ne veut absolument rien dire ! s'excusa James.

\- Il gardera tes petits secrets. Renchérit Sirius hilare.

\- Mais alors ta maman n'est pas malade ? demanda Peter.

\- Non. Répondit-il. Elle va très bien. »

C'est à ce moment qu'un préfet apparut au coin du couloir. Celui de Serpentard : Lucius Malefoy.

« - Tiens, tiens, Lupin. Siffla-t-il en le regardant de haut.

\- Nous étions dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dit Sirius.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Cracha-t-il à Sirius.

\- Il dit vrai. Répondit Remus. Tu peux aller vérifier.

\- Je n'en ferais rien. Retourner à vos dortoirs. »

Il dit cela sans quitter Remus des yeux, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux ambrés du jeune lycanthrope. Quand il partit, il jeta un regard noir et haineux à Sirius et James. Le tout sans accorder la moindre importance à Peter. Mais ce dernier remerciait Merlin que ce soit le cas !

Une fois dans le dortoir, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé en face de la cheminé, profitant de la pièce vide pour parler à cœur ouvert.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tombe que sur Malefoy ces temps-ci … se peinai Remus.

\- Je ne sais pas mais il a demandé plusieurs fois à des Serpentard où tu étais ces derniers jours.

\- Je crois que tu es dans son collimateur ! rigola Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de Remus qui baissa la tête. »

La soirée passa calmement et les jeunes gens allèrent se coucher. Le reste de l'année allait être mouvementé et les suivantes aussi !

 **Comment trouvez-vous le caractère des personnages ?**

 **Je voulais prévenir que le prochain chapitre se passera en quatrième année pour Remus et sixième pour Lucius pour deux raisons :**

 **1- pour amorcer le couple Remus/Lucius, je veux qu'ils soient plus âgés que 11 ans et 13 ans ^^**

 **2- ils connaîtront plus de sorts.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
